


Unexpected Happenings

by Oyasumi_Asea



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Romance, charlie/alastor - Freeform, dark themes, don't want to reveal too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyasumi_Asea/pseuds/Oyasumi_Asea
Summary: Alastor Nightengale, the famous Radio Host is hardly the charming man everyone believes him to be. Talking up a storm into his mic during the day and hacking innocent individuals to bits in the night.... Content with how entertaining things are he couldn't even fathom the possibility of a pawn coming so easily into his hands but this, Charlie fellow is unlike anyone he's ever known...what makes her so special?She could be used but something didn't feel quite right. When they meet again in hell, that something deepens.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 385





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya Asea here! I hope you enjoy this. I'll continue on with the story based on what you guys want! So I hope you like it!

These days it was hard to be certain why things happened the way they did. Sure, you can never expect or predict the oddities that will happen in one’s life but how could he have possibly ever predicted _this?_ There was no denying the charm and potential that stood before him at promptly five foot five maybe in a half... but _why?_ Staring at him with wide coal-black eyes, rosy cheeks, and short, wavy blonde hair was a little missy named Charlie. Several times Alastor had seen her but she’d never approached him or vice versa until today.  
  
There was a faint but noticeable red hue on her pale face and her eyes kept darting away every time their gazes locked. “How can I help you little lady?” he’d asked in his naturally polite voice, bowing forward towards her as his mannerisms demanded. The smile on her face seemed to widen tremendously and Al began to wonder if she was into him or something crazy like that. Nah of course not-  
  
“I really like you sir- I know we’ve never officially met or anything but I’ve seen you across the way every now and then and I’m downright infatuated beyond belief!” she told him, curling her golden strands around her finger. Although her smile was still in place she was incredibly nervous as far as Alastor could tell. There was not a single doubt that he wasn’t surprised- not at her confession but being right about it. How could someone so obscenely transparent exist?  
  
Alastor chuckled light-heartedly then stepped to be in line with her, offering his elbow for her to take. “Let’s converse over some warm beverages hm? You’re shaking like a leaf, my dear.” The girl nodded, unable to contain herself to the point where Alastor could practically see her excitement radiating off of her in waves.  
  
_‘Goodness me, what have I waltzed into?’_ The two walk-in time with one another down the bustling sidewalk and into a little cafe. The very one they’d often seen one another in. After seating themselves at a little booth, and ordering, they struck up a conversation to pass the time. What became clear was how simple-minded and clear Charlie came across. Her affectionate feelings for him, her gentle nature and pure appearance were all on display clear as day. She was very much all of those things. It was almost scary how well he was beginning to predict her next choice of words.  
  
After obtaining their ordered beverages, Alastor decided to begin questioning her in hopes of further setting the atmosphere. “How would your parents feel to find you out with a gentleman as old as I am? Wouldn’t they begin to worry? You do still live at home, don't you?” For the first time that entire evening, he couldn’t read her. Those bright orbs seemed to go stale, smile tightening. A short but uncomfortable pause settled between them before she spoke in the same cheery tone she’d been using all day albeit a tad softer.  
  
"My parents departed a long time ago. I live by myself!" Alastor felt something similar to genuine anxiety build up in his gut like some sort of premonition of getting sick in the next few days but ignored it because that was quickly drowned out by the feeling of sadness for her loss. Slowly he reached across the table to place his hand gently atop hers. Her orbs darted down to his hand then back up to his face practically glowing red but she said nothing against it.  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that, my dear. Are you lonely? Is that why you sought out someone such as me?” Again he found himself unable to read her expression or any changes in her eyes but she shook her head, golden locks swaying when she did.  
  
“No, I’ve just become enthralled with you! No one’s ever made my heart beat so fast before- it’s exciting.” She was just barely old enough to be considered an adult and in Alastor’s eyes, she was nothing more than a child waiting to be put to use for his special engagements. Gripping her hand to pull it and place a feather-like kiss to each of her knuckles his gaze shifted to her face.  
  
“Well, then I graciously accept your advances, Miss…”  
  
“Charlie. Charlie Magne. I already know your name.” Upon his look of surprise she squeaked and quickly followed up with, “You’re a radio host. I recognize your voice Alastor.”  
  
“Ah, I see. Then is it my voice that has captured you or simply seeing me? Which is it?”  
  
Charlie glanced off at a couple in the booth across from them then back towards the man. “I didn’t realize until the other day, so I’m afraid your voice is just a lucky bonus~.” He resisted the urge to snort.  
  
“Hm, I suppose I’ll just have to be satisfied with that answer hmm?” He asked her in a quiet, sultry tone. She grinned, a nearly lustful look in her black eyes. 

“I suppose you will, Al.”  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Like Night and Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of the comments and Kudos! They drive me to keep pushing forward! Onwards my readers!

_\----_   
  
_“Today marks the twenty-seventh night of chaos! We’ve got the info just for you ladies and gents! Stay tuned to get the full scoop of the psycho killer walking the streets!”_ The red light in the studio blinked a few times indicating the famed Radio Host was about to be off the air albeit temporarily. After the light went off he began shuffling papers around, even picking up his mic that was planted on his desk like a trophy to move it to the side but made sure to use caution with the attached cord. He didn’t need to look to know a pair of eyes were watching him. He adjusted his bowtie and stood up straight, grin widening.   
  
“Don’t cha know it’s rude to stare Aizen?” Said person stepped out from the doorway, blue eyes dull, nearly soulless. He bore a neatly trimmed 5 o’clock shadow that framed his bony face but the bags under his eyes weren’t doing him any favors. He ran a hand through his curly black hair purposely avoiding Alastor’s pointed gaze when he finally turned to look at him.   
  
“Sorry, bud. I just can’t figure out how ya can get on there all day sounding like _that_ .” The brunette didn’t even blink as he replied.   
  
“Well, it’s quite easy when I don’t spend every break I have smoking those cancer sticks you like so much.” This earned him an earnest glare.   
  
“The way I see it, pal, my world’s on fire. I’m just lighting a little bit of happiness every now and then.” Alastor let out an incredibly dry chuckle then pinched the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Well, I thought I should let you know that your happiness REEKS and it’s stinking up the studio AGAIN!” Alastor exclaimed but his smile never faltered. Aizen groaned loudly in disdain and threw up his hands.   
  
“Why the hell do you even care? It’s not like you’re smoking em.” Alastor brought his hand behind his back rolling back and forth on the heels of his shoes.   
  
“I might as well be. You smoke enough for the both of us! Haha, and of course I don’t care! It’s not like it’s my sense of smell you’re antagonizing!” His co-host rolled his eyes, shoulders slumped in defeat and walked over to plop down in his chair. The wheels whined when he did, clearly getting tired of their constant abuse. Aizen set his arms on his side of the long, wooden desk then placed his head in the little pit he made between them. In the midst of the silence, Alastor took to looking along the walls. The corkboard had all kinds of pictures, fan letters and such pinned to it by colorful pins. A majority of them were addressed to him with a few stragglers towards his slouching co-host, Aizen.   
  
The two were considered the dynamic duo of morning news, latest gossip, and entertainment though they also relayed information midday as well. “Hey I’ve been meaning to ask ya somethin,” the black-haired man started craning his neck to look at Alastor who was still facing away from him.   
  
“The floor is yours,” Alastor replied.   
  
“You know of any uh- little girls or anything?” Alastor quirked an eyebrow and turned on his heels to shoot the confused expression at the other male. “Don’t gimme that look I don’t know how to word this-”   
  
“Are you looking to adopt? Is your wife still not-” he raised his fingers to make air quotations. “Putting out?” The man scoffed waving his hand through the air dismissively.   
  
“No that’s not it. There’s this girl eh- looks young enough to be a student. Seen her standing around the building lately.”   
  
“Hair color?”   
  
“Dunno, maybe brown?”   
  
“Eye color?”   
  
“Look man, she’s always wearing this really big sun hat so I can’t see all that much. Her hair’s never down either but like she’s gotta be young. At least the way she’s dressin I mean.” Alastor hummed in thought. A young girl standing outside...often? It didn’t sound like anyone he knew. “I thought maybe you knew her or somethin. Maybe a fan?”   
  
“Or you’re simply overthinking it. Perhaps that innocent young lady is lost but she’s so afraid to come and ask for help because a certain someone is creepily watching her.” Aizen squinted pointing in Alastor’s direction with the most offended look he could muster.   
  
“She could ask literally anyone. That shit doesn’t add up, pal.” Now it was Alastor’s turn to roll his eyes.   
  
“We have another two hours to get through and you’re wasting time fussing over nothing. Let’s not be so daft as to concern ourselves with the happenings of some young stranger!” The brunette seated himself in front of his mic, the red light blinking before lighting up fully to illuminate his smile with red.   
  
_“Aaand welcome back folks! We’ve got the story_ **_now_ ** _so sit down and listen closely!”_   
  
\---   
  
Charlie was such a doll. Her round face was cute as a button and her cheeks were naturally rosy which Alastor found adorable. She had commented often that being treated like a kid when they were together was no fair but saying that alone made him want to spoil her attempts at flirting even more. It had only been a solid two weeks since the two had become well acquainted with one another. Alastor originally wanted to test just how infatuated she was with him but her loyalty to her words was proved in just the first week. Her eyes sparkled the moment she spotted him in a crowd, her tone was so much livelier when it was the two of them talking in comparison to her and someone else too. Charlie was genuine in her feelings...but all of this was merely to liven up the dull days for Mr. Nightengale himself. Today they were going to see a show at the theatre and Charlie- the absolute darling was early as she always was.   
  
They set a specific time to meet up each day and no matter how early Alastor arrived- the blonde always managed to beat him even if by a hair. He glanced over her silently pleased with her choice of an outfit for their little “date” or so Charlie so desperately made him call them. Her hair was tied up and set in a black cloche hat, hands in wrist length black gloves. Her body fit comfortably and aesthetically well in her deep violet evening dress that fell past her knees, a band of black around the middle hugging her abdomen. Beneath it was a pair of cute little mary jane heels and to top it all off she was wearing a pearl necklace that hung loosely around her neck but it fit the dresses jewel cut.   
  
The moment her eyes fell on him she nearly squealed and ran over to him, her heels clicking against the ground as she hurriedly made her way over towards him. Her arms were open and as tradition upon each meeting, he caught her into his arms, twirled her around and then set her down gently. “Good evening, sweetheart. Did you miss me?” Although he already knew the answer it didn’t hurt to hear it rather than see it.   
  
“You ask the silliest of questions!” she chirped happily but as she locked her arm with his her eyes darted off into the distance. Her cheeks tinted red before she muttered a quiet, _“When don’t I?”_ Alastor’s grin grew a fraction at hearing this.   
  
“Sorry, I don’t believe I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that last part, Charlie?” By using her name he’d gotten her entirely flustered just like that. Sputtering, rambling nonsense under her breath all while turning red as a cherry tomato.   
  
“Nothing! Let’s get inside!” she began tugging at his arm, hastily trying to get away from the topic by quite literally speed walking away from it. As they entered the bright flashy theatre along with everyone else Charlie marveled at the interior design. It never failed to amaze her how people could build something so colossal, so beautifully extravagant, and seat so many different individuals at once to watch regular everyday people put on costumes and become someone from myth or fiction. It was _incredible._ They found a good set of seats in the second row. They weren’t the most comfortable in the world but the show always tore attention away from that little detail.   
  
After the other guests were seated and the theatre doors were closed, everything slowly began by pulling the giant red velvet curtains apart. This particular Picture Palace was well known for putting on the best shows New Orleans had to offer. Frivolities was what played today and the entire time, Charlie was grinning like a child being shown a chart of all the candy they were about to receive for simply existing. Alastor was interested only because this was actually one he hadn’t seen yet. His attention was stolen when the woman on his left nudged him. He would’ve at first thought it an accident had she not batted her lashes at him clearly giving him a look he was familiar with.   
  
_“Are you doing anything after the show?”_ she whispered and he could smell the scent of peppermint on her tongue. It was stronger than he would’ve liked. Sweet foods weren’t really his forte.   
  
He tried his best to remain neutral in tone but kept his trademark smile present on his face. “I’m afraid I-” he paused when he felt a hand suddenly grip his own. He turned his head to look at Charlie who was smiling brightly at him. For a second he could’ve sworn he saw another expression on her face but decided to write it off as nothing. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. He nodded shortly towards her before turning back towards the lady next to him but she looked pale...almost sickly. It seemed she was doing everything she could to avoid Alastor’s gaze but- he hadn’t even said anything yet.   
  
He glanced back to Charlie who was still smiling at him before gesturing towards the stage. That was certainly an odd interaction but he felt that dwelling on it was meaningless and so he didn’t. Instead, he continued watching the show to its entirety. They had really outdone themselves with this one.   
  
\----   
  
“So my dear, shall I take you home?” Alastor questioned the shorter of the two, his eyes lidded.   
  
“I would love that but- I have something to do tonight. What time would you like to meet up for dinner tomorrow?” The man tried not to let his disappointment into his expression but he’d honestly been hoping she’d agree so he’d have a reason to be around her home. It was more convenient that way. Not that he hadn’t walked her home before but tonight was special.   
  
“How’s about eight o’clock sharp? You think you can manage, sweetheart?” The blonde nodded eagerly. “Well then this is where we part ways, isn't it?” She closed her eyes and placed her hands into her lap, waiting. “Ah, of course, how could I forget?” He brought his hands behind his back, leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Good night, my dear.”   
  
Her cheeks went red even going so far as to connect over the bridge of her nose. “G’night Alastor!” He watched her skip off in absolute glee and waited until she was but a shadow before he too started walking in the same direction. **Tonight** was a _special_ night. As he began walking down the emptying streets he felt his excitement growing. There was just _something_ absolutely thrilling about taking a person’s life. It felt _good_ and most of all it was entertaining! What more could a person need? Sure- he had plenty more reason than that but those were the most fun ones. Vaguely he wondered what Charlie would think upon finding people on the street she lived on had been murdered. It had him practically shaking in uncontained anticipation. What would her expression be like? Would she be afraid? Cling to him and beg him to stay over? He licked his lips. That’s a delicious thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me- the journey is a long one. You guys are going to end up suffering a lot and I'm sorry to do it to you but adventures as long as this one requires some suffering! Love you guys and thanks a bunch for reading!


	3. The Illusion of Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentionings and hinting of rape and other darker themes. You've been warned~!

“Darling why must you be so insistent? This is where you belong,” her mother insisted tugging at the large white chains restricting her daughter. “If you continue to disobey we’ll have to bring you here by force. Is that what you want?” Charlie chose not to answer Lilith and instead struggled against her restraints harder. Lucifer who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed scoffed.  
  
“This isn’t going to work. She’s got my stubbornness. That and this link won’t work forever. Father limited his gifts’ abilities once he cast me down here.” His wife looked to him with furrowed brows then turned towards Charlie again.  
  
“Well, I suppose we have no choice. Let’s use it, Lucifer.” The two exchanged looks that spoke a thousand words in the deafening silence. Charlie, on the other hand, had no idea what they were talking about or why but the moment the two glanced her way again the chair she was in no longer held her. Although still bound by the seemingly never-ending white chains that kept both her arms bound behind her she just kept falling into an abyss of nothingness. Descending further and further into the pits of the unknown. A void with no light, no day, no night. Simple nothingness. The sensation of falling to her death kept her reeling, heart jumping into her throat and then leaping out to keep her stuck in an endless cycle of fear. Tears welled up in her eyes but could only blur her vision and fall away as she continuously fell.   
  
It wasn’t until something faint but familiar met her ears did she give brief pause. It was incomprehensible at first but it continued to get louder and louder until she could just barely make out her name.  
  
“Charlie...my dear Charlie. How…you....” it sounded like-  
  
“Your time on Earth is limited, Charlie. Whether you accept it or not,” came her Father’s voice which completely drowned out the other. All of a sudden a flash of blue came into view and then the unforgiving cold of water made her skin break out in goose flesh. She couldn’t move save for futile wriggling while she kept swallowing water. As it filled up her lungs she felt her eyes go wide. She was drowning. Trying to cry out made her chest and insides hurt that much worse. She began convulsing until finally-  
 _  
_ _  
_Charlie shot up out of bed gasping desperately for air. The room felt so hot that the blankets covering her burned like fire. In a sudden panic, she quickly pushed them all onto the floor then curled up against the headboard of her bed. Considering there was no light shining through the curtains she could tell it was still too early to be awake. Her chest hurt and her throat felt tight, dry even. Blinking away a few stray tears she sniffled quietly. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of slight movement. At first, she thought it was her eyes playing tricks on her but as she looked closer it became apparent a figure was standing at the side of her bed, staring down at her.  
  
Before she could so much as scream their hands wrapped around her throat completely rendering her voice useless. Their grip was strong but so particular it was almost as if they practiced this. Her body shook violently but for some reason, she felt heat pool in her stomach and then shoot straight down to the place between her thighs. “Charlie~” they cooed in a deep guttural whisper. That was Alastor’s voice. “We’ve already had our fun, haven’t we? Let’s not get so excited down here again,” he told her directing her gaze right to where she’d suddenly gotten hot. It finally dawned on her that she was stark naked and there was a chill moistness between her legs that had definitely been there a while.  
  
“Wh-” he shook his head shushing her loud enough to drown out anything she wanted to say before that.  
  
“This is only a dream. Go back to sleep,” as if right on command she felt a haze befall her and the last thing she saw was those eyes watching her fall into the comforting embrace of sleep.  
  
 _“I’m going to enjoy slowly devouring you.”_  
  
…  
  
Charlie’s eyes fluttered open. She sat up slowly, morning grogginess making her want to lay back down and fall asleep again. Instead, she fought against it and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Thunking her head on the ground was enough to wake her up a little more. The memories from last night struck and she looked down at herself quickly. She was back in the nightgown she originally fell asleep in…. So all of that really was a dream. “Of course it was,” she yawned and moved to stretch her arms far above her head. Time to get ready to start the day.  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
The red-haired woman gave Charlie a disbelieving look. “You’re lying again aren’t cha hon?” she asked flatly.  
  
“No, I’m serious! He’s absolutely wonderful. I think you should meet him,” she replied, placing her hands on her cheeks dreamily. Her good friend Anna squinted not swayed in the slightest. The two were seated in the still-new Broussard's restaurant. A fine place to eat with a cute little courtyard that was currently not being used since it was chilly this morning. Autumn in mid-September never felt so unforgiving before but the weather was strange and sometimes unpredictable. On the other hand, Charlie was especially fond of the place’s uniqueness. The soups were a definite favorite but she did dive into appetizers every time she came too.  
  
“Oh yeah? If you’re really telling the truth go call him up in one of those phone booths. I listen to the morning show all the time so I know his voice. Not an impersonator in the world ‘an even come close.” Charlie grinned almost wickedly at the challenge but quickly hid away the grin behind a closed fist coughing into it. “Why certainly.” She got up and left a tip for their waitress although they had only gotten water. Anna pushed open the door for Charlie and rested a hand on her hip. “The crazy things you make up…” she muttered under her breath. The phone booth across the street was empty and the chipper blonde was all but too excited to go occupy it.  
  
Once inside she felt around for her purse which turned into a frantic search once she realized it wasn’t even on her person. She turned around to find Anna holding it by the strap from only the tip of her finger. Anna shook her head as it was taken gently from her. After successfully finding a few coins she slipped them into the slot and picked up the phone. She knew his number and his work number by heart. It was practically ingrained in her brain. The phone began ringing before someone picked up.  
  
 _“Hello?”_ Charlie smiled feeling her heart become filled to the brim with joy at hearing his voice. It sounded oddly rugged for Alastor but she could still tell it was him.  
  
“Alastor, it’s Charlie. Did I call at a bad time? I can call back later if you’re busy.” She told him but held out the phone for Anna so it was close enough for them both to hear when he replied. There was a faint rustling and then a distinct crack before he replied.  
  
 _“I’m never too busy for you my dear. What ails you? Are you alright?”_ Anna’s jaw nearly hit the floor. That was Alastor Nightengale on the other line. Talking to Charlie. Calling her “My dear.” There was so much she wanted to say and do but Charlie was already responding to him.  
  
“I-I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you,” she spoke hiding her face from Anna’s view. Embarrassment began welling up in her chest like water before spilling over. There was a brief moment of silence, then the sound of him shifting around. It was oddly quiet where he was at but the more she strained to listen the more she began to wonder what he was doing, where he was and things of that nature. “Alastor?”  
  
 _“Yes yes, I’m still here. I was actually just thinking about you. I know we’re not due to meet up until the weekend but how about I take you to get your hair done when I’m finished here?”_ Charlie glanced up at one of the stray hairs tickling her face that she’d been ignoring. It has gotten quite long. Maybe a trim would be nice.  
  
“Only if you let me pay for it,” she challenged moving to lean against Anna who was immediately inclined to push her off but the two nearly fell out of the phone booth. Trying to hold back the snicker Charlie shoved the red-head out of the phone booth and focused on listening for Alastor.  
  
 _“-man would do that? Let me pay this time. Don’t make me say please,”_ Charlie bit her lip trying not to squeal right then and there. They _were_ still in public after all.  
  
“I guess just this once is alright. What time? Oh, can I bring a friend along? She doesn’t need her hair done or anything but we’re out and about today.” More silence. After another beat he replied.   
  
_“Yes of course and would 3 be alright for you? You may make it there before me so just ask to see Mimzy once you get there. Tell her I sent you and she’ll take it from there. It’s just past Arnauds.”_ _  
_ _  
_“I’ll see you at three then, Alastor.”  
  
 _“Goodbye for now Charlie.”_ He nearly whispered then hung up making the phone recycle the disconnect tone until Charlie placed it back on the little silver holder protruding from the large rectangular box. Turning around with a smug grin she placed both of her hands on her hips and tilted her head up to look down at Anna as if she was the scum of the Earth.  
  
“Wow, you actually know THE Alastor. Wait until all my gal friends find out! This is amazin you lucky flapper!” They had a giddiness that made the childlike charm Charlie was known for far more apparent which earned them all kinds of disdainful looks from others who weren’t very accepting of the behavior. They were both actual Flappers so they really didn’t care.  
  
“You’re gonna get to see him in person too so you should thank me,” Charlie added, already walking down the sidewalk since three o’clock was right around the corner and they had a while to walk before actually getting to the place Alastor was talking about.  
  
“Yeah, thanks! I’m gonna meet him I wonder if I’ll get to shake his hand!” Charlie’s smile stiffened but she kept her expression cheerful.  
  
“Hehe maybe….”   
  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
Alastor entered the Salon looking to be in a generally good mood. Even the jingle of the bell as he came in hadn’t irritated him like it usually did. He looked about the Salon searching for Charlie amongst the women who he waved to shortly until he finally found her towards the back chatting between Mimzy and a young lady with short red hair. Little Miss Magne herself was faced away from him so when he walked over he placed his hands on her shoulders making her jump from the sudden contact.  
  
The girl who he assumed to be the friend she spoke about earlier stared at him completely star struck. He winked at her causing her to nearly topple over right then and there. “Al how nice of you to join us. We were just discussing the morning news that you weren’t present for this morning. I don’t see why you have Tuesdays off. It’s so weird listening to Aizen on there. People actually like him too.” Mimzy smirked when the two younger girls sitting in salon seats snickered like the little school girls they practically were.  
  
“Ah yes he’s quite _something,_ isn’t he? You get the fortune of not having to deal with him on a regular basis. I’d be counting my lucky stars while I have them, Mimzy.”  
  
“Ooh,” Anna commented looking between the two. Even Charlie realized that some sort of tension was building and gingerly placed her hand on Alastor’s that was still on her shoulders but his grip was tightening until she touched him. He gave her a quick glance before smiling and removing his hand from hers to place both of them into her hair, nudging off her hat so it would fall into her lap.  
  
“Look at this Mimzy, her hair’s growing far too much too fast. It’s already past her shoulders again.” She melted into his gentle ministrations of her scalp. It felt so specific, and in an odd way, it was perfect. Like he _knew_ how hard to press and what spots made her sink into her seat faster. “Care to style her up for me? Trim included please,” he requested shining his pearly whites at Mimzy but she clearly saw through it, and him.  
  
“Sure thing. Vanessa!” The short woman called out, gently patting her own short bob of blonde hair. A younger lady with long brown locks came over. Her lashes were long and full, eyes a deep chocolate brown.  
  
“Yeah? I was filing down my nails.” The woman pouted but with a glare from Mimzy, she muttered a soft “sorry” then went onto listening to what it was Mimzy wanted from her.  
  
“This young gem needs her hair trimmed and styled puh-lease~ be a dear won’t you?” Vanessa nodded and directed Charlie to the other side of the Salon, letting her friend come along to sit next to her. Mimzy then turned her attention to Alastor who was smiling after Charlie with this look that made the woman want to gag. “Alright Al, follow me.” He hummed in agreement without even fully regarding her by looking in her direction.  
  
 _“Rude.”_ She thought and led him to the back through a door with a sign that read, ‘Stylists Only’ under it was a little hand-written note that also added, ‘No self-proclaimed stylists. PLEASE.’ Alastor did wonder what happened for them to have to issue a whole sign dedicated to such a thing but didn’t make any effort to inquire about it. It was dark but the two-way glass made the Salon still viewable although the inside of the room could not be seen from the outside.  
  
The moment they were secluded from everyone else Mimzy rested her rear on the end of a coffee table, minding the stacks of papers and other materials littering the surface of the desk. She crossed her arms over her chest frowning at the tall man. Waiting.  
  
“Well, what is it that’s bothering you so much Mimzy? Spit it out.” The woman raised a brow, shrugged then began to expectorate but when she puffed out her cheeks to spit she felt a hand clenching her jaw. Alastor’s fingers were nearly digging into her cheeks, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. “I’d think twice before trying to spit on me.” She gave him a challenging look then pursed her lips letting a dribble of saliva appear from the small hole she’d made. Alastor instinctively retracted his hand in disgust.  
  
“You were the one who offered. Anyway- what’s the meaning of this. Are you really sinking low these days Al? I always knew you had a few screws loose but she looks like a two-year-old. Seriously how old is she? You’re not actually...doing that are you? I didn’t want to ask her because I’m not trying to offend her but you-” she said jabbing him in the chest with her pointer finger. “I don’t care. Especially if she’s underage.” Alastor chuckled bitterly tilting his head to the side in a way that made Mimzy’s skin crawl.  
  
“Are my engagements really any of your concern? Need I remind you of our _deal?”_ Now it was her turn to laugh.  
  
“You think dangling that over me like a dog and a bone’s actually gonna work? If you know me as much as I think you do it’s best not to. You and I both know I don’t care. I stopped caring about that sort of thing years ago. What’s gonna change that now?”  
  
“Really Mimzy you’re no fun these days. I’m trying to make you afraid of me and you’re not giving me the satisfaction of success.” He placed the back of his hand to his forehead feigning to faint on her and he did fall but only put half of his weight on her.  
  
“Alastor Nightengale I’m serious. Is. She. Underage?” He let out a bored sigh.  
  
“No of course not. I’m not interested in children in any shape or form. She’s sixteen.”  
  
“ALASTOR,” he guffawed at her sudden explosion of rage, the wide eyes and all was comical.  
  
“I’m joking. She’s eighteen. Of age. Though a few years back sixteen would’ve been fine.”  
  
“Never have I ever considered myself a Christian or a feminist but those gals were right. You men are pigs.” The look of fake hurt that crossed his face only got him an eye-roll. She looked at the glass eyeing Charlie.  
  
“Well, then what else? What’s the story. The Alastor I know won’t let any woman occupy his time? Why the sudden change? Why for her?” He tried not to seem too entertained by her questions but it was hard keeping it out of his face.  
  
“My my, Mimzy is that jealousy I hear in your voice?” He asked sarcastically.  
  
“No curiosity. What’s so special about her?” Alastor followed Mimzy’s gaze to also look at Charlie who was laughing at something her friend, Anna had said while resting her head back so her stylist, Vanessa could work on styling her now short blonde hair. He hummed thoughtfully before replying. “I’ve asked myself the same question.” The two stare at the young woman through the glass that separated the rest of the salon from the Stylists Only room. There was definitely something about Charlie that pulled him in. Her potential was one thing but there was some sort of underlying hint at something bigger he could never quite place his finger on. The more he stared at her, watched the way her cheeks filled out when she smiled or how her body language was always open, giving off an approachable vibe. It made him hungry again.  
  
When Mimzy went to turn back and gaze at him something in the darkness grabbed her attention. She glared daggers at him in disgust. “Alastor WHAT THE HELL!” He laughed.  
  
“What? Doesn’t looking at her make you excited too?” That was all it took for her to start wailing on him.  
  
“Out out out out O U T!” She shoved him out of the backroom and slammed the door behind them when she came out. The loud sound caught the attention of everyone in the Salon but Mimzy was carefully redirecting their attention elsewhere so Alastor could go sit down and hide away his happy friend downstairs. When he caught Charlie staring at him curiously he waved at her with his signature smile. She waved back then turned her attention back to Anna.  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
If there was one thing Alastor wasn’t fond of it was playing 21 questions with guest callers on a Monday. Well- it wasn’t Monday so that was good but instead of 21 questions it was falling somewhere closer to 100 questions and Charlie’s ~~annoying~~ charming little friend had plenty of them. They’d been walking for roughly an hour now- at least that’s what he’d estimated since the sun was beginning to set and it always set around 5 PM. Luckily he was good at multitasking because his mouth was responding to Anna’s questions but his eyes were focused solely on Charlie. It was now he got the opportunity to fully take in her outfit of the day. Her cute little black cloche hat, her lavender-colored evening dress that stopped just barely at her knees, and a pair of dark t-strap heels. They made her thighs look that much more scrumptious.  
  
It brought him back to the night before. Slowly undressing her was a kind of self-torture he enjoyed. Like an anxious child unwrapping their gift on Christmas day. She was his gift from god he was sure of it. The most delectable thing for all of his hard work. Her body was pure. Completely unmarked. No scars or bruises in sight. Like a canvas waiting to be painted.  
  
 _“Not yet Alastor. We must wait.”_ He’d told himself but even still that only meant he couldn’t leave _visible_ marks. So stripping her of the fruit of virginity was nothing. It’s not as if she was allowed to give it to anyone else anyhow. At least- that’s what Alastor thought. Silently plowing into her sleeping body had been wonderful but he wanted some sort of reaction aside from the occasional stir from her as she adjusted to him. The coppery smell back then nearly made him tear into her right then and there but patience was a virtue and he could be a very patient man when he wanted to be. So in order to get some sort of rise, he found his hands enclosing around her pretty little throat. How she felt around him was a sensation he would never- could never forget. Charlie. Charlie...Charli-  
  
“Alastor?” he snapped out of his thoughts quite abruptly to his name being called. He blinked a few times before looking between the two females giving him worried looks.  
  
“Ah please forgive me. I got lost in thought,” he replied quickly shaking his head almost appearing ashamed of himself.  
  
“No no, it’s okay! I thought maybe the question was too personal or something.” Anna admitted sheepishly.  
  
“Could you run it by me once more?” He asked in his usual clear tone of voice. Charlie seemed like she wanted to say something more about his zone out session but pushed it aside for now.  
  
“I’m not saying that one again but on the topic of personal questions how big’s your dick?” Alastor’s eyes went wide and for the first time, he began sputtering, completely in shock at her rather crude choice of a question. His smile never fell but he actually felt a little odd put on the spot like that. It didn’t matter that Charlie was right there. He’d been inside her last night so it wasn’t like he had anything to hide. His size wasn’t an issue either. It was more of the principle.  
  
Charlie stepped between the two. “Okay, that’s enough questions! Anna, it was fun catching up with you and letting you meet Alastor but I think it’s time we get going y’know?” She faked a yawn stretching her arms up. “Getting late y’know?”  
  
“The sun’s still up Charlie,” Anna retorted with a raised brow. Said person looked behind her at the setting sun only to hiss at it for still being up even if only slightly. _Set faster damnit!_  
  
“Well, Al and I are actually early sleepers! Yeah, so we’ll be turning in for the night bye!” She grabbed his hand and made a mad dash to get as far away from Anna as possible and despite wearing heels she did pretty well in not tripping and breaking her face or snapping a heel like a twig. Once certain some proper distance was set between them she bent over huffing. Her curled blonde locks were still bouncy and unphased by the bit of exercise. Trying to ignore the look Alastor was giving her she turned so her back was facing him.  
  
“You’re coming over tonight.”  
  
“I am?” he asked quietly.  
  
“You are. Right now.” Not giving him the chance for arguing she hooked her arm with his and began walking.  
  
“What is it, my dear? Are you upset?” She was frowning enough to actually make him worry but when he inquired about it her shoulders slumped.  
  
“I-I don’t know. I guess I didn’t really think through letting one of my friends meet you. I thought it was a good idea but the more she got all excited about seeing you the more it felt like I’d be put on the back burner. Anna’s real pretty and if you were to suddenly gain interest in her I…” she really didn’t want to say it so she left the rest up to his imagination.  
  
“I see,” was all he said in reply. Afterward, there was nothing but silence between them until they reached Charlie’s home. All of the lights inside were off leaving it looking almost like an abandoned house you’d read in storybooks. With the exception of it still being well taken care of. Charlie pushed the gate open, closing it behind Alastor then proceeded towards the steps that led to the front door. She reached into her purse to fish out her key then slid it into the lock and opened the door. Once inside she led him upstairs into her bedroom. A place he was familiar with. Only from his private visits of course. Charlie typically had him downstairs with her so they could tune into the other radio stations of the night. It felt weird bringing him up here and she considered turning around and going back downstairs but they were already in here with the lights on.  
  
“I’m going to undress a little,” she informed him while already taking out her earrings as well as her other jewelry. They were placed in a baby blue jewelry box shaped like a clam. When she opened it Alastor could make out several other pieces of jewelry in it. Necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets and more. After those were stashed away she moved onto her hat, placing it on the top of her coat holder where the others were. Her shoes and stockings were the next to go but she left her dress on.  
  
Alastor’s gaze was transfixed on her the entire time. She was aware but couldn’t figure out what might be running through his head when she caught his gaze. He was a difficult man to read. That’s one of the things she liked about him. He gave off a mysterious aura she could never tire of. Finally, she came towards her bed and crawled to the middle to sit with a loud sigh of tired content. Her eyes fell shut but only temporarily. When she felt the bed dip and arms around her abdomen she opened her pretty black eyes with confusion present on her mug. What was he doing?  
  
He pulled her close so her back was pressing against his chest. “Does this make you feel better, Charlie?” Being here alone with him was already embarrassing enough but hearing the deep tone of his voice trying to comfort her and succeeding was just too much. Not sure if she could trust her voice she decided to nod instead. “Good girl, Charlie.” That sent the coldest chill down her spine that flourished into warmth. “You _love_ me don’t you Charlie?” Her breath caught in her throat so again she nodded. He chuckled darkly and she felt it reverberating through his chest since she was pressed so tightly against him. It felt strange but not in a bad way. “I would never choose anyone over you, Charlie,” he began warmly although his expression was all but warm. Slowly but surely it was becoming more and more sinister. Malicious thoughts ran like racehorses through his head. Reaping his rewards when she was not yet ripe would prove to be unsatisfactory at the end and so he _needed_ to wait. He _needed_ her to blossom. This would take time, yes, but it was time he was willing to wait. Her divinity was making it harder on him these days. “Two and a half months ago I met the most precious gem known to man. A beautiful little belle named Charlie.” He could practically see her blushing without even looking at her face. He knew her too well. Her transparency had not changed even after all this time. “She’s just the most wonderful girl in all of New Orleans! I adore her smile and her charm. You know her?” he asked playfully leaning down to press hot kisses to her neck.  
  
“I-I might know her,” she responded trying not to make any sounds from the attention her neck was receiving. Charlie was never into being intimate with others or at least- they never made it this far without her dropping her partner like a sack of potatoes. So discovering just how sensitive she was and where made her squirm but Alastor was holding her in place with his hands. He was a lot stronger than he looked.  
  
“Is there something you want Charlie?” The question itself shouldn’t have been so difficult to answer. It was a yes or no question. Easy right? Wrong. Did he really expect her to put that into words? He didn’t seem too eager for a reply but it was hard to tell without being able to see his face. Even still she felt so helpless. He was in control here and she was just there submitting to him like a dog for its owner. She shivered not saying anything at all and so he stopped- to her dismay. “Charlie~” he called again in a much sweeter tone and finally having enough she forcefully pulled herself out of his grip but because she wasn’t expecting him to let go she fell forward into the blankets on her face.  
  
How many times would she end up at his mercy like this? It almost frightened her to know. Alastor himself was nothing to be afraid of as far as she knew. As foolish as that was but he had this sort of power over her that she couldn’t explain. When it came to him- little else mattered. Her heart was hammering in her chest so loud she was sure he could hear it. She sat up muttering an apology before turning around to look at him. He was clearly amused. “How does the linen taste?” He teased with a soft snicker. Charlie squinted incredulously at him.  
  
Alastor shrugged and fell onto his side, resting quite comfortably across her bed with his elbow propped up to hold the side of his head, staring at her with a knowing look. Charlie considered picking up one of her shoes and lobbing it at him but thought better of it. How could he sit there with that charming smile and expect her not to get mad for being able to do such crazy things so easily? It was so unfair but staying upset at him for being able to do what she couldn’t, wouldn't get her anywhere. Not that she was actually mad in the first place. His ability to make her feel so valued was an asset he held that she was fond of. His voice, his piercing gaze, and even his laugh.  
  
Noticing her continued frown he motioned for her to come closer. Obliging, Charlie moved in closer only for him to quickly close the space between them by pressing his lips to her own in a quick surprise kiss. “Smile my dear. You’re never fully dressed without one.” The wink that followed made her want to fade out of existence right then and there. How could he do that? So smoothly too! She crawled over him so that she was laying horizontally across his abdomen, arms folded beneath her head. He placed his hand on her back rubbing comfortingly in gentle strokes.  
  
“Alastor?” she called in a soft unsure voice.  
  
“Yes, my dear?”  
  
“Again. Let’s try one more time.” He peered down at her curiously. Why the change of heart? He was certain she wasn’t ready and her pulling away was the confirmation.  
  
“Are you certain?”  
  
“I need you to touch me Alastor.” He sat up and brought her with him.  
  
  
“As you wish my dearest darling. My Charlie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave comments to tell me what you think!


	4. Of Understanding and Lack thereof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm actually going to be going on a short Hiatus after this chapter. I've lost an important family member and I need time to fully cope. Do forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had people in the Charlastor server vote on what the next chapter would focus on so that's what you guys got! I hope you enjoy and please leave comments. I'm struggling right now I know but feedback will always be appreciated. You might find a few mistakes but I'll go back and fix them at a later time. Love y'all!
> 
> Btw you guys will need this for reference later on. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIE-umFu7cM

The pen pressed repeatedly on the blank page secreted its blue fluid into the paper only to spread further the harder it was pushed down. A few delicate yet firm fingers were gripping the pen lightly as to not break it but keep it held in place. Charlie stared almost boredly at the empty page of the book placed upon the desk in her study. The flickering of the candlelit at the corner of it made the shadows along the light look as if they were dancing. She leaned back in her chair, letting out a sigh of defeat. The room was fairly quiet save for the occasional pitter-patter of rain as it hit her window from outside. Turning her legs from beneath her desk she stood up and walked over pushing the curtains apart with her hands. She brought her gaze to the street that was barren of any cars or people. What a _gloomy_ day. To make matters worse- Alastor was out of town for the week and he couldn’t come to see her right away once he returned.  
  
She rested her forehead against the cold glass not even flinching from the chill it brought her even if only briefly. A faint blush formed on her face at the very thought of him. It was only a few days ago that they’d taken their relationship…. Charlie lifted her head from the window with a frown. They’d never established what they had as a relationship. _“Have I been assuming the entire time?”_ The thought troubled her but she recalled that night of his soft touches and caresses that warmed her to no end and that was all the reassurance she needed. Even if they hadn’t said it out loud she figured it most likely just went without saying. That must’ve been how Alastor himself saw it. Happy with this she smiled and pressed a hand to the window. She fixed her gaze back towards the street but what she saw stilled her heart.  
  
 _‘Alastor?’_ she mouthed staring at the figure standing out in the pouring rain. Making out his features was easy but...why was he there? Staring at her…. She closed the curtains rather abruptly and shut her eyes. He wasn’t there a moment ago. She reopened the curtains and looked again but- there was no one there. Blinking rapidly in confusion she decided that her mind was playing tricks on her since she missed him and walked back to her desk. After picking up her pen she finally began writing.  
  
 _Today it’s raining quite heavily. I’m spending the day inside since there is little to do and all of my friends are at work. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have a job...but jobs are for normal people and I’m not like normal people._ _  
__  
_The blonde withdrew the pen from the paper frowning at what she’d written but other than that left it be, not opting to write anything further. She hated being reminded. Hated constantly having it float around the back of her mind even when she wished it would disappear like her parents. Though in that right perhaps it had. While her Mother and Father had certainly disappeared they remained ever so present in her life. The night terrors- her link to them never-ending. The two wouldn’t leave her alone. She considered it a blessing that they didn’t try to contact her when she and Alastor slept in the same bed.  
  
She put the candle out and exited the room to head down the hall towards her bedroom where she jumped onto her bed and rolled over on her back. Her charcoal orbs held a distant look as her thousand-yard stare fell not on the roof of her bed but through it in a sense. “I’m _not_ a demon,” she began quietly. “I’m not who or what they want me to be. I’m just like Anna. I’m a human.” A faint but noticeable pressure behind her eyes made her frown as the pain manifested before mellowing out into a silent migraine.  
  


 _“You know denial will get you nowhere Charlotte.”_ A playfully bouncy yet masculine voice said.  
  
 _“Lucifer,”_ she bit out with venom lacing each syllable.  
  
 _“You know better than to address your father by name, Charlotte.”_ She sat up and rolled her eyes. Her fingers twitched but she didn’t make any attempt at further movement.  
  
“Why are you doing this? Leave me alone!” She covered her ears and screwed her eyes shut as if that would block out his voice. She knew it wouldn’t and he knew that too.  
  
 _“You know the answer to that sweetie. Your mother and I want you to come home. You’ve been delaying the inevitable long enough and my patience is running thin. I’m tired of your games, Charlotte. Come home.”_ Her sclera went red, a primal growl vibrating in her throat.  
  
“That is _not_ my home! You and Mom are the ones who need to come back. I was born right here on Earth and I’m staying so leave. Me. ALONE!” A sphere of flames spread out around her in that instant, scorching her sheets and the wallpaper around the room. Silence followed and for the moment she wondered if he was truly leaving her alone now. Moving to stand she felt a ghostly presence behind her that made her whirl around faster than she should’ve making her stumble back onto her bum. “Ow,” she whined quietly.  
  
In front of her as she looked up she could see the semi-transparent figure of her Father looking down at her with a disapproving look on his face. _“You can’t even control your powers. You don’t belong here on Earth but alas. I suppose trying to convince your stubborn ass is pointless. Don’t forget though, you WILL come to Hell eventually. The clock,”_ a faint tick-tock of the clock sounded around the room. _“Is ticking.”_ With that he faded from sight but the clock remained. It filled her with a strange sense of dread. The blonde got up and dashed out of her room and down the stairs. Fortunately the noise of the clock didn’t follow and so she found comfort in curling up on the couch in a ball.  
  
Her face was soon damp with tears as she cried softly to herself, alone and afraid of the shadow of a threat her Father had left in his wake. “I can be normal...I can be a regular Human I-I am a regular human. I’m normal.”  
  
….  
  
  
The evening drained away bringing about a dim, dewy morning in its place. Charlie was still curled up on the couch but her body was playing its part in awakening her. Her brows twitched as a stray hair tickled her nose making her bring her hand up to push it up and back with its brethren. A realization made her open her eyes with a frown already settling on her mug. Despite how cold it had been she felt incredibly hot, and not in a good way. She wiped gently at her forehead and pulled back to find sweat on her fingers. Now that she was sitting up a sudden contraction like sensation constricted her abdomen making her groan in discomfort. The strange ache made her lay back down and roll onto her back. She tried not to let it distract her from what originally made her get all the way up. Her hair...had grown out again. From the corner of her eye, she could see her blonde locks cascading down the couch side and onto the floor. She slipped her fingers into the silky tresses, massaging them with her fingers. _‘This isn’t normal.’_  
  
While most others often got headaches or similar symptoms from stress or a sudden feeling of rage- Charlie’s hair grew out. It was the strangest thing too. Neither of her parents had been able to explain to her why it was like that but when diving into a conversation on it they always fell back into trying to get her into Hell which pissed her off and turned her away completely. Charlie tried sitting up again ignoring the pain and how the heat she felt was practically radiating off of her face. The living room felt like it was on a slope as she walked towards the kitchen, clinging to the wall the moment she was near the entrance. Feeling disoriented, tired despite just waking up, and overall sick Charlie let her eyes flutter shut and just stood there breathing. With the wall there to support her, she tried to keep herself steady and calm.  
  
She felt her face again then nodded but it was clearly in disdain. “I have a fever- maybe it’s flu season.” After what felt like an eternity of remaining still she finally entered the kitchen moving over towards the medicine cabinet but before she could even reach the counter below it another contraction- like pain made her double over. “Hrk- what _is_ this?” Tears began blurring her vision but she refused to let them out. Forcing herself to get upright again Charlie reached out for the cabinet pulling it open. She grabbed the first labelless bottle she saw and twisted the top off. The blonde wasted no time popping the red colored pills into her mouth. They burned going down as they always did.  
  
She practically flung the bottle back into the cabinet ignoring the continuous clatter as it knocked down several other bottles after she shut the cabinet door. This was the only convenience her parents left behind aside from the house and nearly limitless funds. If they really didn’t want her to stay they should’ve made it hard on her to get by but instead, they’d spoiled her with money, a big house, and all sorts of hell manifested medicines and such that helped her get by. With that she sat down in the middle of the floor and waited for the medicine to kick in. The soft hum of the refrigerator lulled her into a calmness that made her breathing even out by only a minimum amount.  
  
Her black orbs stared absently at the blonde locks across the floor in front of her. Over the course of an hour she sat there letting the heat turn into an uncomfortable cold. The sweat she had accumulated made her feel odd. Finally she rose to her feet to go get a glass of water. When she went over to the sink with the acquired glass in hand a sharp pain shot through her, nearly making her drop the glass as she caught herself on the edge of the sink. It clinked against it but otherwise was fine. She groaned out somewhat annoyed but turned the knob for cold water. There was something satisfying about watching the water gush out of the faucet like an eternal waterfall. She moved the cup beneath the flow to catch the liquid thirst quencher. Some dribbled down the glass and landed on her hand making her withdraw it abruptly. It burned. The sizzling made her hiss. She stared at her hand watching as a thin stream of smoke unfurled from the burn and into the air only to evaporate entirely after a few short moments. Water never _hurt_ before. It’s never burned her skin either. She hesitantly held her hand out inching it towards the water. She flinched and looked away as she let her hand into the flow of water but was surprised to find no pain surge through her.  
  
Opening her eyes she looked at her hand confused. No burn marks, no sizzling. Just water? Nothing was making sense. Even with her now conservative feelings towards what just happened she drank the water and headed upstairs towards her room to lie down on her bed, placing the drink on her nightstand. The scorch marks were still there but faded. It didn’t stop her from crawling beneath the sheets so she could relax to the best of her ability. Having no real intention to sleep left her inactive and awake. Eventually, she did rise again but only out of what felt like a necessity. Things were so quiet with nothing to look forward to. No Alastor, no Anna- and the few other friends she had were busy too. Most of them, including Anna had a job and when they returned home from work it was straight to some cleaning, self-relaxation, eating and then sleeping. Charlie had no room to interfere.  
  
The life of a normal Adult was a challenging one. Stressful more times than not. At least that’s what she always got from venting sessions with Anna. Part of her wanted to be involved in that. Even with how dreadful it sounded. To her- living a 100% normal life was much more preferable than the one she lived now. Assuming that Alastor was only with her because he believed her to be normal like any other girl was only one thing that made her wish desperately to be like everyone else. Beyond that- she wanted something more than the life her parents were trying to force on her. To live her own life and do what she wanted to do with the common everyday struggles of average everyday people. What was wrong with that?  
  
“Well- at least tomorrow’s Friday. Maybe Anna or Mabel can come out for a night on the town,” she considered aloud, wanting to fill the silence with _something_ to ease her mind. Tomorrow was several hours away and it was still morning. Noon wasn’t for another two hours. Without anything to do here she slipped from beneath the covers completely and headed over towards her closet. It was time to do something for the day. Anything to get her out of the house.  
  
….  
  
  
Charlie looked herself over in the mirror, a pleased smile tugging at her lips from her choice of wear for the day. Maybe it was a bit _too_ loud, even for a Flapper such as herself. She ran her hand along the elbow-length sparkling red gloves embroidered with all kinds of dazzling faux jewels smaller than dimes. She donned a fine, red sequin dress that hugged her body tightly revealing all of her curves all the way past her hips and stopped just above her knees. The straps went over her shoulders onto make a diamond as they met between her shoulder blades and continued down for another diamond that connected to the low rising back of the dress. Her six-inch mary jane heels were a deep black accented with jewels that formed flowers atop the vamp. A gorgeous rhinestone headdress wrapped around the circumference of her head with smaller faux rhinestones dropping down past her brows while other trails of rhinestones came down across her forehead but reconnected back to the base of the headdress, most of which intersected one another. It sat comfortably over her now trimmed tresses that only grazed her shoulders.  
  
She lightly tapped one of her drop-down coral and diamond pendant earrings. In her eyes, they were the perfect touch but again she felt like she was overdressed for not knowing what it was she planned to do with her day. She pressed her cherry red lips together to further moisturize the plump epidermis filled with connective tissue. After evaluating and then re-evaluating her look she determined it would have to do. After grabbing her purse and making sure she got her house keys she left her home, locking the door on her way out.  
  
  
……  
  
  
The initial plan was to go to the cafe and maybe get a biscuit and some tea to start the day properly and she was sure to remind herself she’d need to return home in roughly four hours to take more medication. The downside of those pills- they needed to be taken in intervals of time. Specific times at that. She didn’t plan on being out that long so she didn’t think too much about it. However when she came to a crowd surrounding the very cafe she wanted to enter she couldn’t help but force her way to the front so she could figure out what all the commotion was about. Just outside of it was a short, stocky man with a cigar unorthodoxly between his pinky and ring finger. He was a rugged looking man but the many rings on his fingers gave off the impression he was a man with fat stacks. His sunken eyes looked tired but his furrowed brows and loudness didn’t tug any sympathy from Charlie for whatever scrap he was in. Next to him was a tall, lanky, anxious-looking man with reddish-brown hair and thin circular glasses. He wore a black striped vest with a white dress shirt underneath as well as dress pants and fairly nice dress shoes to complete his look. He looked nervous, maybe a little antsy. Between the two of them was a woman with black hair, bright red lipstick and tons of makeup caking her face. She was skinny but seemingly healthy. She wore a short forest green dress, a fur scarf around her neck and gloved fingers that were pointing accusingly at the shorter man in front of her.  
  
“I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME. IF YOU BRING HER ANYWHERE NEAR ME I’LL QUIT AND I’VE FOOKIN HAD IT WITH YA!” She turned sharply towards the other male who flinched when she barked at him. “YOU TOO WILLIAM!” The two men were trying to calm the raging woman but their efforts were proven to be fruitless.  
  
“FUCK OFF. I’M DONE!” She shoved past the two and stormed off around the corner. Both men’s shoulders slumped. The crowd began to disperse now that the scene was over.  
  
  
“What’re we gonna do now? We don’t know anyone else and it’s _tonight_ .” William asked the shorter man who shrugged his shoulders. After seeing everyone else leave Charlie entered the Cafe now that it was all over and done with and seated herself. The waitress came by a few moments later to offer her a drink to which she responded by asking for some Green Tea and a biscuit since she already knew what she wanted. The woman wrote it down, nodded and walked off. The blonde placed her chin in her hand, fingers curling up against it as she stared at the outside world through the glass of the cafe’s window. When her ordered items came she thanked the woman then began digging into the buttery biscuit on her plate. It was absolutely delicious and the tea was hot just the way she liked it. She pressed the glass mug to her mouth allowing the piping hot liquid to enter, letting the hot fluid flow down her throat. It was satisfying in ways she didn’t ever want to explain. It only served to remind her of her parents whenever she did.  
  
She ate and sipped at her tea in silence and eventually was down to only a few sips of tea which she sipped sparingly until the mug was emptied. Satisfied she left a tip along with the price of her consumables and exited the building.  
  
“P-Pardon me miss!” Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie saw something stumbling in her direction she turned her head only a moment too late to find herself being wrapped in the arms of the one whom she remembered to be named William. At first, she gave no reaction but after he pulled away and apologized repeatedly she smiled at him.  
  
“It’s ok I’m clumsy sometimes too,” she told him truthfully. He only looked more bashful now muttering something incoherent under his breath.  
  
“I um...I did want to snag a moment of your time if t-that’s alright. Y-you see um-” he squeaked when a strong arm pushed him aside to reveal the stocky male from before.  
  
“God, you take too long. Excuse me lil miss.” He was pretty polite and articulate which was surprising based on his somewhat unappealing look. He reminded her of some sort of mob boss and she tried to stay away from those but- so far he wasn’t exuding any negative or dangerous vibes. Charlie mentally slapped herself for being so quick to judge. She turned her body to face him so he knew her full attention was on him. He intertwined his fingers together in front of his gut and looked at her with vague desperation. He masked it well.  
  
“We’ve just lost our singer for a big gig tonight and we are in need of a replacement. You look like the kind of gal we need. Could you do us this favor? You’ll be awarded! How much would you want?” They _were_ desperate but with how he treated his partner or employee- whatever William was made her wonder if he’d pushed the poor guy in her direction which caused him to stumble and unwillingly embrace her. She gave it some thought but if she was being honest, money really didn’t appeal to her. Her parents made sure she wasn’t in need of it before they departed. She wanted to decline but they must’ve taken notice of that in her expression when the man whose name she still didn’t know got down on his knees right in front of her and took both of her hands in his own. “Please, gal I’m begging ya. We really need someone- can you sing?” She nodded her head slowly. “Then you’d be perfect. What you’re wearing is absolutely stunning as well. The people would love you! An idol amongst the people! Us humans need that kind of thing.”  
  
She was still not convinced. The murmuring her ears picked up on alerted her to a new crowd forming around them. _Damnit._ Well at least it would give her something to do for the day- but at the same time who knew what this could entail! It could spell trouble and she still needed to get home in a reasonable time to take more meds. She opened her mouth to speak only to have William cut in.  
  
 _“Please.”_ That was enough. Sighing she offered the two men a small but forced smile that hurt to even put on her face.  
  
“I suppose but I don’t want your money. Instead erm....” she thought for a moment before shaking her head. “Maybe I could call in a favor or two one day?” The two men looked at one another with big ole goofy grins. The short man shook Charlie’s hand vigorously until it felt like her arm would fall off.  
  
“Thank ya you don’t know how grateful we are. You’d think two of the top contractors of singing would have a harder time finding such a beautiful singer but- guess our luck hasn’t run out yet!”  
  
Charlie placed a hand to her mouth to muffle her joyful laughter at the two. “You haven’t even heard me sing,” she pointed out. They stopped mid-cheer and looked at her with slight shock. She was right. “I wouldn’t waste your time if I didn’t know how so erm how about this? If you don’t think I’m a good singer at this gig of yours I can refer you to one of my friends and that favor I requested can go right out the window. Deal?” William was already nodding but the affirmative nod from the stocky male further confirmed the deal that was now set.  
  
“Alright we’ve got to hurry and board the plane before we miss it.” Charlie’s eyes almost popped out of her head.  
  
“Plane?” she repeated clearly confused. What reason would they have to board a Plane?  
  
“That’s right! A few states over but driving would take too long and we want you to stay fresh right? Come on time to get moving.” He ushered her into a car that she half willingly boarded only to find herself sitting in the middle but scooted over so William could have more legroom since he was taller.  
  
“I never got your name, mine’s James Swatenson,” the stocky male said as he slipped into the black car shutting the door behind him.  
  
“My name’s Charlotte but I like to go by Charlie. Charlie Magne. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She turned her head to catch William’s gaze who was already looking at her, probably waiting to introduce himself.  
  
“William Wheat Ellch! Nice to meet you and thanks again for agreeing to this so suddenly. Hope you didn’t have any urgent engagements today,” he commented sheepishly seeming to feel bad for the whole situation. It was rather unfortunate they’d nearly had to pass up a large gig just because of- wait...why did the previous one leave? Her troubled expression was picked up on by William but he didn’t attempt to pry.  
  
“No, I was trying to find something to occupy myself actually so maybe fate brought me to you two.” She was only joking but the way William stared at her gave her the notion he probably believed in that superstitious hoo-ha. Maybe he was a nutjob or something.”Anyway, what made that one lady so angry?” William looked away not wanting to answer or maybe he was too uncomfortable to do so. The silence from James made her nervous.  
  
“Sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have-”  
  
“She was ah..my ex-wife, Violet” he admitted quietly but it felt like it was broadcasted on an intercom. Charlie visibly flinched. Feeling bad for bringing up she said nothing more and leaned further into the seat wishing it would swallow her up if she pressed hard enough. James looked up in the rearview mirror to gauge her expression. He sighed. “Hey, it’s not like you’re at any fault for it or anything. Nothing to be sad about. I broke it off with her. She was so infuriated when she found out I remarried a few years later despite being my loyal singer for so long but- I was ready to move on. I suppose it was just her who wasn’t.”  
  
William cut in to speak but didn’t turn his head from the window. “She was angry whenever his wife came around she’d often make you feel so bad for her that you’d cave and do...anything she wanted you to. Even if it didn’t mean much more than satisfaction for her own needs.” The underlying hint of malice in his words left Charlie to vividly imagine just what he meant. She’d used him whenever she felt like it under the guise of being hurt and alone. That was cruel. She wanted to ask him if he felt something for her but decided that was a question she could leave buried beneath the dirt.  
  
“I’m sorry- for both of you. It sounds like absolute hell but let’s look on the bright side! Tonight- you’ll see tonight. You’ll both see,” she told them determined. In her peripherals she saw William looking at her and as she turned her head to him he quickly averted his gaze to the headrest in front of him.  
  
“Sorry for staring I-I like your optimism. You’re like a ball of absolute sunshine.” James snickered.  
  
“Didn’t take you for the cheesy type Will-i-am,” James teased emphasizing each syllable of the man’s name. His face blossomed with a deep red blush. He leaned forward lightly assaulting Jame’s shoulder.  
  
“Shut up!” For some reason- the two men seemed like some sort of small family. It was- nice. Even if she’d only known them for less than ten minutes.  
  
….  
  
“You um...you aren’t really supposed to- ah…” William was trying his best not to stare at the body over him staring out the window.  
  
“Wooow William do you see the clouds! They look so fluffy from up here!” Charlie had her knees in her own seat but was leaning across William to gaze out the window. She smelled like flowers and the scent was incredibly enticing. When she turned to look at him with that soft expression he felt his entire face go red.  
  
“A-Ah let’s switch seats!” he suggested quickly trying to keep his cool but with her acting so cute it was practically impossible.  
  
“Oh thank you so much!” The two switched seats and Charlie continued to fawn over the littlest things. Having never been out of state or even on a Plane this proved to be a thrilling experience. They’d been up in the air for three hours and would be landing in only fifty-five minutes. When Charlie finally left the window she sat back down humming quietly with her eyes shut. It was a comforting thing and eventually her humming stopped. William who hadn’t needed the nap gave her a sideways glance. She fell asleep. He smiled and rested his head back on his seats head rest.  
  
Her soft breathing was adorable just as much as she was. Her naturally rosy cheeks gave her rounded face a porcelain look and it only worked to make her look all the more precious. He knew little about her save for her name and a few of her tendencies but found he enjoyed learning about her. Time flew by bringing their plane to reach its destination. Not wanting to startle her he closed his eyes and leaned down with his fingers ready to put a technique his mother taught him long ago. He brought his index and middle finger beneath her chin and gently tickled all the way across to the underside of her jaw, running it along each side until her eyes fluttered open. He withdrew his hand and grinned at her. “We made it.” As it finally sunk into her tired brain she sprung up with a bounce in her step that was quite odd for someone who literally just awakened.  
  
Even still he let her go first so she could trample over people to get to the exit. James who was sitting across from them gave William an amused look. “I think she’s going ta be a keeper, Will. I really do.” William hummed in agreement as he looked after the direction in which she went.  
  
“Yeah me too.” It took a while to find Charlie who somehow ended up on a conveyor before security noticed and got her down. James and William laughed at her silly antics before heading out towards a car that was awaiting their arrival. A man greeted them and seemed to recognize both James and William. While James conversated with the gray-haired man, William held the door open for Charlie while they spoke about certain kinds of jazz and their favorite genres. The car ride was filled with lively conversation and with how much laughter they all engaged in, the blonde felt so- welcomed and as if she belonged.. It made her feel like there was no place she’d rather be and they hadn’t even reached the location of this so-called gig.  
  
Talk soon faded to a comfortable silence. Charlie watched the world pass her by as the car moved- or was it the other way around? She didn’t care much for the difference. It was already mid-afternoon and she’d been occupied for a good amount of time already but she was hungry again. “Hey- sorry to ask this but will there be food there? Maybe drinks? I’m feeling a little famished.” James and the driver nodded their heads in unison.  
  
“Sorry to keep you from food for so long. Well, real food at least. We’ll get you something to eat while they’re setting up, how does that sound?” James asked with a smile that was so warm and Fatherly it made her feel much younger than she was. “Y-yeah that’s great thank you!” The road trip proved to be short-lived in comparison to the plane trip but that was to be expected. After only a half-hour they were parked outside of their destination. When Charlie stepped out her jaw nearly hit the bustling sidewalk.  
  
The many people walking to and fro was already new. There were just so _many_ . Not to say New Orleans was underpopulated but simply that Vegas was currently overpopulated. Not that Charlie minded because her attention was on the building. The sign outside of the building read ‘XS Las Plagas’ which was most likely a play on Las Vegas. The outside of the building was decked out in lights that were currently turned off but the sign itself was an amalgamation of hearts, cards, and arrows pointing in wild directions all colored red with accents of orange and deeper shades of red. It was like looking at an abstract piece in an art museum but for flashiness. One thing’s for sure. She _had_ to see it at night before she left.  
  
William watched her gawk at the sign and the front of the night club. His eyes shined with fondness. It’d only been a short time but she was so charming in her own right. A queen in her own prime one could say. Maybe it was a bit much but he felt drawn to her...for some strange reason. When she tore her gaze away she found William shaking his head playfully at her while James was motioning for her to follow them inside the building. The four of them went along inside and were greeted by a woman in her late 30’s who wrapped her arms around James the moment he walked in.  
  
“I was waiting for you, dear!” She chimed in a cheery, deep yet feminine voice. She had wide hips, a flat stomach and decently large breasts. Charlie tried not to look at them so she didn’t come off as disrespectful...but they were so- out there. It was hard not to look at them. James had been talking to her the entire time and motioned over towards Charlie which made the brunette look at her with a bright smile. Charlie stiffened and forced her head up so her eyes could meet the woman’s warm blue ones and made sure not to look any lower.  
  
“Well aren’t you just a doll~? I mean truly you- you look like a doll sweetheart!” Charlie wasn’t sure if that was a full compliment or an insult but decided the former was probably the intention.  
  
“T-Thank you miss.” The woman began walking around the blonde studying her up and down. Her eyes went up and down several times before she gave her a hum of approval.  
  
“You’ve definitely got the looks down. Look at those little hips~!” she said gently patting Charlie’s left hip. Trying to stay straight-faced she smiled awkwardly but her silent cry for help didn’t go unheard. William stepped between the two.  
  
“Come on Miss Aron you’ll scare her off. She’s hungry and we need to focus on making everything perfect for tonight so let’s get moving.” He glanced back to Charlie who was looking at him thankfully to which he scratched the back of his head bashfully. The woman tutted and strutted back to James.  
  
“You’re no fun Willy boy,” she whined but didn’t try to put up any sort of fight. James and Ms. Aron moved ahead of the two of them who stayed behind for only a moment.  
  
“Don’t mind her Charlie she can be a little much at times. You’ll come to like her eventually though promise,” he assured without stuttering even once which she just now picked up on.  
  
“No no, it’s okay! She’s really pretty and I think she might be sweet? That was a compliment right?” she asked referring to the whole doll comment. William only chuckled at her earning a friendly glare.  
  
“Hey put that away you might hurt someone,” he told her in reply to the look she was giving him. If looks could kill. Classic. The two laughed at one another and followed after James and Ms. Aron who had left them behind. Charlie managed a quick glance around to check out her surroundings before they entered a lit up hallway. The club itself had two levels and she assumed the stairs they were walking up now would lead them up to the second level where all the other tables were that were identical to the ones on the lower one but instead it brought them to another hallway with six doors, three doors on each side of the room all diagonal from one another .One of the doors was opened letting a pink light illuminate the door frame and a little outside of the room and onto the black and blue carpet with floral designs repeating across the entirety of it. Charlie only gave her attention briefly before entering the room. The mirror, pink lightings, beauty supplies, and salon chairs made her realize the purpose of this room.  
  
The gray-haired man who apparently disappeared without Charlie taking notice entered with a serving tray. All it took was the scent to reach her nose before her stomach rumbled loud enough for the others in the room to hear. A pink hue dusted her cheeks. “Sorry! Guess I’m hungrier than I thought!” The embarrassment didn’t last long when he walked towards her holding it out for her to take. Hunger took priority. The food was covered with a silver top which gave her the chance to eye the drink they’d provided. She seated herself and sipped it first. As the tangy sourness met her tongue she settled further into the salon chair in content. Pink Lemonade! The sensation of the carbonated water was all the more satisfying. She used her free hand to remove the silver top from the food so she could dig in. Before she could even indulge herself she looked around the room to see everyone watching her.  
  
“O-Oh thank you for the food. I really appreciate it!” Even if that wasn’t the reason they were watching her eat she dug in nonetheless.  
  


….  
  
The stage was well- bigger than she thought it was. At first glance, which was very quick she assumed it was small but there was so much space available. Sure there were instrument players who would take up some space but it felt like they’d need an entire Orchestra to fill up the stage completely. Maybe that was overexaggerating a little. She had long since freshened up and warmed up her voice. Even going over the new song a few billion times because as a first impression with her voice for William, James, Ms. Aron and the crowd she’d wanted to leave off on a good note. Pun intended. It felt like the weight of the world was being put on her shoulders but with such a small matter she thought it to be silly for thinking like that.  
  
This show would be a make or break situation and now she really couldn’t afford to mess up. They strongly believed in her abilities and from what James said back in New Orleans, they had a reputation to uphold. William who had been pacing back and forth must’ve taken notice of her furrowed brows and how she chewed her lip. He strolled over and tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention.  
  
“You alright?” he asked in that sweet tone that reminded her very vaguely of someone. Her eyes trailed up from his chest to his neck and then to his chin, past his lips, and to his eyes. _‘Ah.’_ He reminded her very vaguely of Alastor. Their personalities differed and so did their mannerisms but there were similarities here and there. Ones she so vaguely picked up on the longer they remained in one another’s presence but it didn’t make her think solely of Alastor. It made her wonder how someone so similar could exist so close by. Of course Alastor himself had to be out of town while she was off on an adventure. He would’ve loved this….  
  
  
\------  
  
  
“You know it’s incredibly rude to try to manhandle a house guest,” Alastor told the dying man. Fresh blood was spilling from the knife wounds in his chest and he was desperately trying to stop the flow but his efforts were ineffective. Alastor crouched to watch the man fight to stay alive but the light of life was draining from his eyes and his movements were becoming sluggish until he fell still. “Ah yes that’s better. Perhaps next time you won’t try to fight back? Well I suppose there won’t be a next time. For you at least. Come now I must get you into my car. I’m _hungry._ ” Alastor pulled out one of his specialized body bags made of multiple layers of strong plastic and carried it out of the now-abandoned home and into his car. “I think tonight would be good for Jambalaya. Don’t you think?” he asked the motionless bag. As it gave no response he chuckled devilishly. “Ah yes I just knew you would agree I mean- who doesn’t like Jambalaya?”  
  
The drive back to his temporary place of stay was short but it spared him time. He placed the body upon his counter when he returned to the building. An old, rickety-looking place that could possibly fall apart should any strong winds swing by. No one bothered coming near. Which was actually good on them because those that did often never returned. Alastor moved across the kitchen to flip on the light which was dim enough that it cast an almost grayish glow in instead of the illuminating light it was supposed to. The air smelled stale but the scent didn’t bother the Radio Host. Grinding up bones often left varying smells lingering around.  
  
He removed a red-stained apron from a tiny hook on the wall and placed the strap around his neck swiftly tying it around himself in two-fluid motions. On his way back over to his set of knives he clicked on the radio letting the last station he listened to previously play while he went to work.  
  
 _Chop. Chop._ _  
__  
__Slice…._ _  
__  
__“-nd gentlemen! We are here right now to listen to the dynamic duo James Swatenson and William Elch’s latest hit! In further news, they are planning to surprise us with a new singer!”_ _  
__  
_Alastor perked up at this. He had a thing for music and the two men were famous for the songs they produced and the singers they contracted to sing them. They’d set themselves up nicely in life. He’d never been disappointed. Continuing to listen he swept away all of the unwanted bits of the abdomen with his knife right into the garbage can then went on to finish removing the head from the rest of the body. He’d only made a small incision before he found himself distracted by other parts of the deceased man’s body. The brunette considered himself a man of simple tastes. The finer parts of the human body were accepted but he always cast aside the lesser bits. Especially the unsightly, limp flesh on the cutout slab that was the man’s pelvis with only a quarter of his thighs attached. The bone that was perfectly cut in line with the skin lacked jagged edges from the precision.  
  
Alastor rubbed his finger along it admiring his work. He worked his way down piece by piece, cutting down the body into reasonably sized slices and saved the upper part of the abdomen for last. As he hovered over it, he couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation. Always saved the best for last. This man had a little bit of muscle and he enjoyed letting his knife glide through it. It did get caught several times but because the man was dead his muscles were a tad loose. Fortunately he hadn’t gone into complete shock and tightened up before he went out for eternity.  
Made things easier.  
  
 _“-out her but she’s quite the charmer! Let’s listen now for this one of a kind gal! Charlotte Magne or as she likes to be called- Charlie Magne! Vegas won’t be forgetting this night any time soon.”_ The tip of the knife in Alastor’s hand found itself going clean through the man’s chest, his heart pierced completely. The blood flowing from the cut-up body was in the back of his mind. Even though it was spilling onto the floor and staining his shoes.  
  
Alastor could’ve sworn he saw red for a short instance. A red hot feeling ran its course through his body leaving little room for him to process just what it was he felt. What was Charlie doing here? He went over to the radio staring at it as if it would tell him right then and there. All he got was silence until he heard her voice. His darling Charlie singing to the masses. Her voice was absolutely stunning. Faintly it made his heart flutter. There really _was_ something special about her and each day he became further aware of that.  
  
A shudder made him tremble in twisted excitement. It made him think of when she’d let him embrace her despite refusing to go all the way. He knew that leaving her to ravish for later would prove its use in time. The waiting game was a long one but a game he knew for sure he could win. What would she be like beneath him? Fully awake and conscious. How would that beautiful voice of hers cry out? How would she writhe and crumple as he thrust himself inside of her womanhood?  
  
“Ah yes~” the images played through his head on loop. An _itch_ made itself known and it _needed_ to be scratched. He transfixed his gaze on his meal. “I suppose this will have to do for now.” He took great pleasure in consuming humans. The consumption of the meat would be a good alternative but it could only keep him from losing his mind for so long. He would be paying Charlie a visit soon.  
  
  
\-----  
  
 _Before Charlie gets onto the stage_ _  
__  
__  
__  
_So lost in thought she missed the hand waving in front of her face. “Earth to Charlie, you still with us?” the brunette asked worried. She blinked a few times then finally returned from orbit.  
  
“Oh yes I- sorry about that. Just a little nervous is all.” She explained quietly, hanging her head somewhat ashamed with herself. They really needed her to do this and she already agreed but...wasn’t it getting a little too hot around here?  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders giving her a reassuring smile in an attempt to ease her nerves. “Hey hey don’t sweat it. Y-you’ve got this I just know it! We had a deal and I’m positive we’re gonna leave outta here owing you a few favors and plus some if you continue to work with us.” He muttered the last part but Charlie still heard it.  
  
“Continue to work?” He let his hands sink a little lower than her shoulders but his touch was still respectably light.  
  
“I-I mean only if you wanted to. We- we don’t have a full replacement for Violet. I think you’d be perfect. I know James thinks so too. Just let the performance do the rest of the convincing. Then you can give us an answer. For now, I need you to go out there and have a good time. Live it up on the stage! Life’s too short to worry all the time.” Charlie smiled but was shooting him a surprised and accusing look as if what he said was unbelievable for him. What a pep talk. “Besides, frowning too much would put your face to waste.” He added. His words were encouraging and sweet. She gently pushed at his shoulder shaking her head.  
  
“James was right you’re really cheesy but thank you, William.” She turned around just in time to miss the blood rush to his cheeks, coloring them a vibrant red. The curtains finally came shut and people began filling the bar one by one, taking seats all over. A man in a white dress shirt with a black bowtie, a thick mustache and a balding head of gray hair slipped past Charlie and between the curtains to go address the crowd. While he kept them on the edge of their seats for the performance, Charlie stepped up to the other mic that was still behind the curtains. She snapped as the song played out in her head. The band hadn’t heard her voice either but knew the song she would be singing well and could very easily handle any sudden desires of improv.  
  
“Please place your hands together for Charlotte Magne!” The speaker nodded at the man in the back who was radioing the information over the radio in turn with the one on the stage. After ensuring that the man was done in the back the balding one upon te stage bowed and made his exit back into the curtains. Only a moment passed before the curtains parted revealing the dazzling beauty that was Charlie. She put her worries away, shook off the heat and smiled at the crowd. They were quiet with anticipation. The blonde let the world fade away. The lights that felt too bright fell away as her eyes fluttered shut. The pianist began first, running his fingers along the keys for the first few notes of the song in tangent.  
  
The drummer came in shortly afterward, tapping the cymbal while hitting the bass drum pedal. Charlie breathed out softly and when her silent cue came she let her voice flow like water. A pitch-perfect, sultry yet deep jazzy tone that pulled the crowd in. The trumpet that followed after her only accented her strong vocal integrity. She was fond of music and singing. Her genuity shined through the words that came from her mouth like the smoothest silk. She wasn’t singing out of obligation or to make ends meet. It was because she _wanted_ to. “It just takes a little bit of this a little bit of that. It started with a kiss now we’re up to bat. A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain I'm telling you, my babe, It's all in this game of love~.” Her tone was controlled and each note she hit was with a refined precision that kept the listeners listening and herself from lousing up. She swayed along ignoring the fact that tons of eyes were watching her. This whole thing was nerve-wracking and being up on stage was definitely scary but by getting up here and just going for it she was managing wonderfully.  
  
As she sang her last note the band continues on after her doing their conclusion to the song. When it ended, the crowd cheered wildly throwing single roses onto the stage as they continued cheering for her and the band. So stunned the blonde was almost at a loss of what to do. She would’ve remained like that if James and William hadn’t come up on each side of her. They held out their hands for her to take and when she did the three of them bowed.  
  
“That was the Game of Love made by yours truly! Thank you all for coming out tonight! I hope you’ll look forward to seeing more of our talented lady of song!” James said into the microphone which earned louder applause from the crowd. After pulling Charlie away from the eyes of the crowd the band began playing another piece. Soft chatter could be heard just beneath their song from the patrons.  
  
Charlie yelped in surprise when she found herself smushed and suffocating between the breasts of someone who’d grabbed her out of nowhere. “Oh, darling that was spectacular! For such a small body you’ve got quite the set of windpipes!” Charlie patted the woman’s side trying to get her to let go so she could get some air. When the woman did let go Charlie swallowed gallons of air to replace all that she hadn’t gotten in the few seconds her lungs were being indirectly abused. She wasn’t the only one who wanted to suffocate her from what she gathered of the other’s faces. James, William, and the old driver were practically beaming at her. She’d go blind if they smiled any wider but her thoughts were slowly drifting from them. She hadn’t cooled down yet. The room felt like it was about to start spinning.  
  
“She’s right you were splendid Charlott- err Charlie! I wasn’t expecting you to be awful but...this was knocking it right out of the park!” William gushed. James lightly tapped the taller man with his fist to his shoulder, giving him a cheeky grin.  
  
“Your voice is a gift, Charlie. I know we said a one time kind of thing but I couldn’t think of anyone I’d want to listen to more. You would be perfect.” He informed trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. She smiled weakly at James but couldn’t find the heart to say no.  
  
“I- I'd like to stay in New Orleans for a while if that’s alright,” she forces out but keeping a straight face was next to impossible now. Those abdominal aches had returned full force and her skin was practically on fire. “I need some fresh air I-I’ll be back,” she told them hurrying past them trying to find the quickest way to the outside world. The chill air might cool her down even if only a little. There was a side exit that led to a little alleyway with no alternative outlet. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the tall brick wall. She pressed her hands to the stone-cold bricks, letting her head hang between her arms. “The medicine- I forgot but we’re three hours away…” So caught up in her haze she didn’t notice the sound of footsteps getting louder until a figure stood right behind her, placing one hand on her hip and the other at the back of her head. She had little time to react before the assaulter forced her against the wall, pressing her body tightly into the wall. As her stomach pressed against the wall she felt the bile rise in her throat but couldn’t let it out. Not all over her dress.  
  
“You were real nice up on that stage. I like blondes ya know. Especially the talented ones since they scream the prettiest,” the gruff male whispered in a deep, baritone voice. He smelled strongly of alcohol and cigarettes, a bad mix even if it was widely accepted amongst the masses. Charlie wanted to resist or say something against him but she felt weak and it felt like she was only getting hotter. Her legs were trying to give out on her. Black began slowly seeping into vision, unconsciousness trying to claim her no matter how unwilling she was to fall victim to it like she would this man if she didn’t fight to remain awake.  
  
“Why so quiet? You giving in already?” He slid his hand up her thigh through her dress, feeling her up as much as he could before trying to hike up her dress for easier access to her soft and supple body. The blonde whimpered weakly but couldn’t muster up the strength to do anything. She felt useless but the longer she fought to stay awake the weaker she got. Her skin felt like lava, and her face felt like it was the surface of the sun. Charlie couldn’t even get a good enough glance of the assaulter. Tears began sliding down her rosy cheeks to drip off of her chin. Somehow even they burned as they were shed from her eyes.  
  
Allowing her eyes to fall shut against her better judgment was all the young lady could manage until a sickening _crack_ echoed throughout the alleyway. Charlie flinched using the wall as support to look behind her. The man assaulting her fell to the grown with a thud.  
  
 _“Oh my god,”_ came a distraught voice. Just barely Charlie could make out the person.  
  
“Alastor?” she whispered. The individual heard her and dropped the weapon to step closer but she fell out before they could say anything further. The figure caught her in their arms before she could hit the ground and seriously bruise something.  
  
 _“You’ll be okay I’ve got you,”_ was the last thing her consciousness snagged before she was completely down for the count.  
  


What a wild day.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading even if you don't enjoy the story. I appreciate all the comments and Kudos I receive. If you like this fic feel free to share it with your friends! You all are so awesome for even taking interest in this. Much love to all of you! My hiatus will be short-lived so don't fret!


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something.

Hey guys! I thought at the least I would owe you guys _something._ My hiatus was meant to be short but as things began piling up on my end I decided to extend it for a little longer. I love all of you very much and I appreciate how much you enjoy this story. So just wait a little longer! The next chapter will be up eventually. 

I appreciate your patience! 

Asea out! 


	6. Two of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter short because I really didn't want to cram too much into it. The next chapter's gonna have a lot going on so prepare yourselves and enjoy!

A dream of the salty, deep, blue in all of its massive glory. A double-edged sword for those not ignorant to its beautiful facade. Dreams like this were always pleasant as long as they were just that, dreams. Based on past experiences at least. The scene was refreshing, and the sky was crystal clear. Charlie felt a strange sensation tickle her nose. At first, thinking it was nothing she ignored it but when it returned, she reached for her nose. When her hand stopped a few inches from her face she tried again but to no avail. The smell of the ocean was fading away, being replaced by another smell she couldn’t quite place. Dreams didn’t usually agitate her nose. At least it was only a little bit...no- a lot. What was tha-  
  
“Ah!” Charlie shot up only to be tackled by a giant mass of long white hair. Her groggy mind went off with alarm by the beast that was keeping her subdued with its weight and large body. It was positioned over her face and upper body. Kicking desperately she tried to remove it _desperately_ but to no avail. Her lungs began to send distress signals to the brain, trying to get the message of, _’Our host is dying you twat,’_ to it before it was too late. Her air supply was running out fast and trying to push with her arms proved to be a vain attempt. Just when she felt the edges of her vision blurring and darkness seeping in, a familiar voice called out in a tone she couldn’t place.   
  
Gasping for the air that was now available to her she hunched over, face a few mere inches from her sheets. The beast was now away from her, and for the moment she was safe. Through her hazy vision, she peered up at the being that came to her rescue. “Alastor?” she called out raspily. Their expression shifted. Charlie rubbed lightly at her eyes, wiping stray tears away to see the rescuer properly. “Sorry about that Charlie. Angel really likes you it seems. Did you sleep well?” He asked unaware that Charlie had nearly walked through death's door.   
  
Her gaze became incredulous but only for a split second before she could whip up a reply. “Y-yeah! I’m- where am I? Why am I here? Why are *you* here William?”   
  
The brunette patted the lower back of the large dog softly cooing “Pip-pip” which made the dog leave the room, her steps getting softer until they were out of range completely. “You don’t r-remember last night?” At the question Charlie completely blanked. It must’ve shown in her expression because William muttered something that sounded like a curse under his breath before running his hands through his hair. It was then she noticed the bags under his eyes.   
  
“You didn’t sleep?” His expression shifted to that of a kid who had just taken a cookie from the cookie jar and got caught. He sat down slowly on the bed making it dip from his weight- which wasn’t much. An exhausted sigh left the tired man and he turned fully to Charlie.   
  
“I couldn’t. Not with it on my conscience. “ Charlie tilted her head to the side. What was *it?* He could see the question in her eyes but it only served to make him curl up into himself. “You were being sexually assaulted last night. I- I couldn’t just stand there I- I had to do something! I’ve been a coward in scary situations before but for some reason I just...I couldn’t turn away.” His body began to tremble and although Charlie had only woken up not too long ago, she felt fully awake and able to read the room. Maybe it was because she was nearly suffocated. “You saved me. There’s nothing wrong with-”   
  
“He’s gone.” He whispered so softly she almost didn’t hear it.   
  
“That’s good that means he won’t be getting out anytime-” William shook his head and hung his head low.   
  
“No Charlie he’s _gone_.” Her brows furrowed not sure what he was hinting at. He looked back at her with a quivering lip adding, “I killed him.”   
  
….   
  
Back when Lucifer and Lillith were still _"_ _Alive”_ they’d spend most of their days with their daughter. Treating her like the Princess she was. Maybe not by Earth’s ruling but as rulers of the fiery pits of Hell, she was, by all means, a Princess. Lillith would comfort her when she was sad with calm, gentle ministrations and feathery kisses that made her relax and sometimes fall asleep. Like a spell of some sort.   
  
Those fond memories aided Charlie in calming William. The Magne’s might’ve been struggling to go back to that dynamic now but, what they used to have would never be forgotten. Her fingers worked like magic, trailing softly up and down William’s back. Their arms were wrapped around one another in a comforting hug. “Shhh,” she repeated over and over as quietly as she could. His shaking had long since stopped and her other hand was freely playing with his hair. She felt how his grip on her tightened and loosened but she couldn’t figure out why. Maybe it was his assurance that she was there.   
  
William had accidentally murdered someone to save her. She should’ve felt shock or fear but...he did save her life, dignity, and virginity. Perhaps the demon part of her was influencing her train of thought because when he told her she could only think, *I hope that man goes to hell.* A place she would be able to torment him when her time finally came. Still defiant of leaving before dying of old age she assumed it would take a while. Hoped it would. William released his arms from around Charlie expecting her to let go too but she didn’t. She could practically feel the emotional turmoil still running through him like an electric shock.   
  
It would run its course and tear him apart if he let it fester. “It’ll be okay Will, I promise. You’re not to blame. It wasn’t your fault.” Her eyes went red, pupils shifting to demonic slits. “Karma told you to do it. She wanted that man to die. She manipulated your strength didn’t she?” Slowly William nodded. He really did believe in that stuff. In this instance, she couldn’t call him a nut job. Not anymore. Blinking slowly, her eyes returned to their normal blue hue. Slowly she parted from him to look at his face. After gauging his expression she offered up a small smile. “How do you feel?”   
  
He smiled at her, genuine and real. It brought color to his eyes and that’s how she knew. “Much better, thank you, Charlie.”   
  
She placed a finger to her lips and then one to his. “This never happened. Expel it from your mind for as long as you live.” He nodded then turned to swing his legs over the edge of the bed to stand. Charlie followed after him exiting the room and entering a hallway illuminated by light pouring in from the window diagonal from the room they just left. Down the hallway was a stairwell that went down. The wood creaked slightly as they shuffled towards the stairs. The railing itself was the same reddish-brown as William’s hair but it was smooth and shiny as if recently polished. After descending the spiral stairs, Charlie got the opportunity to look around. The house was huge! Not bigger than her own home but still she felt so small standing on the second floor and looking up at the various abstract paintings on the multi-colored walls. Orange, blacks, and splashes of violet closer to the floor.   
  
“You have a nice home!” Will looked at Charlie over his shoulder. She was looking around in awe so she didn’t notice.   
  
“Thanks but don’t admire it too much. We’ll be getting back to New Orleans soon.” Somehow he could feel her pout without actually looking. “I brought your luggage so you could have something to change into. Ah, I’ll get you some towels. Oh! Do you want breakfast now or after your shower?”   
  
“After please.”   
  
“Then just a moment.” He walked off into another room only to return with a large black towel and a small washcloth. “Here you are. Happy cleaning!”   
  
She nodded gratefully towards him before turning around but did a complete 360 so she was facing him again. “Wait- where’s the bathroom?”   
  
“Upstairs on your left. You’ll run right into it.” He watched her go back up the stairs and then disappear from sight. Angel came up to nose his hand to which he grinned and began ruffling up her fur. “There ya go how’s that! You like all the scratches and rubs don’t cha? That’s my little angel!” He moved away to Angel’s dismay and headed towards the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. He started by going to the refrigerator, opening it to figure out what he would be making and with what. Angel came up behind him and laid herself down.   
  
When he backed up with eggs and milk in hand he tripped over the log of white fur and came crashing down to the cold unforgiving floor with a yelp. “ANGEL NOT AGAIN!”   
  
….   
  
“You’re going to be alright flying on your own right? If not I’ll come with you…” Charlie shook her head at Will with a kind smile plastered on her glossed lips.   
  
“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you guys back in New Orleans! My address is on that sheet.” Will tapped his front shirt pocket where the folded up paper was.   
  
“Got it. Remember try not to stand out too much. You’re a rising star and let’s not forget how fast word travels.” The two shuddered in unison.   
  
“Right, I’ll keep that in mind. See you in a day or so.” The two exchanged goodbyes and parted ways. Charlie kept to herself as told and averted looking at anyone directly unless she absolutely needed to. Just a few more hours until they would be home. Leaning her head against the headrest, the blonde let out a relaxed sigh. She heard someone sit next to her and at first wasn’t going to say anything...until they placed a hand on her thigh. She smiled and let her eyes flutter open.  
  
“It’s been a long while,"  
  
  
  
  
"Alastor.”


	7. Its been a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk guys.

Hey guys! Asea here to say a couple words. As you guys know, my hiatus came and got extended due to a loss in the family. A month after my Grandma passed a good family friend passed away as well. You never get over these things but I've moved on. Ever since however, my life has been slowly but surely falling apart. Financial struggles, self-loathing, learning art by myself, etc. 

Covid-19, more financial struggles and finally my job has put us through relentless hours of over time. They've even taken our Saturdays from us. Now this is a lot of negative and I'm aware of that. Don't think the worst from all that, this isn't that kind of information drop. I'm not dropping Unexpected Happenings and I'm not giving it away. Instead, I had an idea. 

I'm lacking the moral support to carry on through day to day life let alone with my creative outlets. So what if I made a Discord server? One where my precious followers could talk to me instead of through a simple comment? Connecting is important in these trying times and I'd like what little following I have to come together and become my rock because I have no one else save for myself who can push me right now. What family I have left is busy or live too far away. I don't know if this idea is stupid or not but I guess that's for you all to decide. If I made a Discord server, would you all join it? It would come with more than just talking with me. Discord Servers are very unique on that front. There is plenty we could do together. I also think a little community might be nice. So just let me know what you all think in the comments and thank you for liking Unexpected Happenings so far. 

I love you all very much. Tootles~!


	8. The Results are IN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Feedback guys!

So with all of the positivity I received I have decided to make a Discord server! Here's the link: https://discord.gg/akZgAJB

I look forward to speaking with many of you. Thank you for all of the lovely support. Stay beautiful!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments so I can know what ya think!


End file.
